The Last Thing On Your Mind
by momojinxie
Summary: Conner and M'gann had gotten closer over these past few months. However La'gann returns to the team with a new discovery about M'gann. Can Conner look past this and rekindle their love? One Shot. SuperMartian.


Authors notes- Another SuperMartian to help carry us over until the second half of Invasion.

* * *

**The Last Thing On Your Mind**

It's been four months since the threat of the Invasion.

The Justice League returned from their intergalactic trials and was found innocent, due to the fact that they were under mind control. However, Vandal Savage was arrested and prosecuted in their place. He's being held on the prison asteroid galaxies away, under the watch of sector 3 Green Lantern's. Since then, the team learned about Kaldur's undercover mission and the truth behind Artemis's death. Kaldur has returned to the team as Aqualad but stood by his decision to step down as leader.

-Happy Harbor

The team waited patiently for Nightwing to arrive; He and Kaldur were following up on a tip to the whereabouts or La'gann. Even after Kaldur came out of his undercover mission Cadmus already moved their experiments. There was no information on the whereabouts of Jamie's friend Ty.

Over the past few months M'gann and Conner had become closer. Close enough that they could at least talk to each other again. Their friendship helped filled the void in their own hearts; the void that they both caused. They needed each other more than either of them were prepared to admit.

Cassie paced back and forth over and over in front of the nervous Blue Beetle. "What if they don't find him?" she asked softly.

M'gann let out a soft cry as she clenched her tiny green hands together. "This is all my fault... I put him in harm's way, if only I went after him…if only I"

Seeing M'gann cry Cassie slumped down "I'm sorry M'gann…" she frowned and looked down quietly. "I-I didn't mean it like that." She looked down at her blue sneakers and kicked the ground feeling her teammates glare at her.

Conner watched helplessly as she cried. He hated when she cried. No matter how angry he tried to be, he knew that he was still in love with her. She was the only one he could ever love. He swallowed his pride and sat next to her on the couch._ I'm not going to runaway anymore…she deserves better than that…So much better_… Even when they dated he wasn't very good at comforting her. All he did was get angry at the things that made her sad. "It's not your fault…" he gently rubbed her shoulder lovingly. "Don't blame yourself…"

She stared into his eyes with her bright honey orbs and hugged him tightly. "Oh Conner…" His eyes widened as he froze momentarily. It's been so long since she's actually been in his arms. He sighed softly and wrapped his strong arms around her, smoothing her short ginger hair down.

Nightwing and Kaldur returned from the hanger. "Hey team, look who we found" the raven hair leader chimed as he gestured behind him.

La'gann followed the two team leaders quietly. His head hung low, his body covered in a few gashes. His red eyes gazed up to see his surprised team. He watched as the Martian girl pulled herself away from the Kryptonian and run up to him "La'gann! You're ok. I was so worried about you." She grabbed his hands and gazed up at him.

Conner looked down sadly. A part of him was happy. Happy that M'gann was smiling, but she left him heartbroken and alone. _I guess she's done with me again…_He thought to himself. As he walked out of the room the sound of M'gann's gasp stopped him in his tracks. The team surrounded the green sea creature to welcome him back, but there was a different air about him. Something changed.

The clone looked back and watched as the sea creature yanked his webbed hand away from her. "We need to talk." La'gann's voice was short, and cold; very unusual from his normal cocky persona.

M'gann's eyes widened as she held her own hand softly. "La'gann…" she followed him meekly into the other room; tense and frightened.

Nightwing and Kaldur glanced to one another sensing the tension. "Team, we should all get back to training. Our teammate has returned safely. No need to smother him."

"Yeah Kaldur's right. Let's get back to training. Wonder girl! You and me combat practice. Round two." He attempted to lighten the mood with his playful smile but he knew his efforts fell on deaf ears.

As Nightwing and Kaldur shooed everyone out of the room, Conner stood waiting. _What am I doing? She doesn't want you anymore._ He glanced over at the door that concealed his teammates. He closed his eyes and decided to listen in on them. _What's the point of Super hearing if I never use it? _He mental convinced himself.

La'gann and M'gann stood in the empty briefing room, the one that Batman often used for meetings with team leaders. They were feet apart; the tension was literally suffocating for the Martian. "I cannot believe you!" he spat out, his voice laced with malice. "How the hell could you do this to me M'gann!" he shouted. He began to pace angrily. He glared at her with his piercing red eyes. "Was it all for him! All for Conner?"

She looked down, broken. _Noo…Noo…oh Mars no….please don't tell Conner…_ All her mind could focus on was her ex-boyfriend finding out. Her eyes filled with tears, she tried her best to hold them in, she knew they'd be wasted. La'gann was far too furious to care. "When did you…how did you…"

He scoffed "When they were testing me, to see if I was even a worthy candidate for their science experiment." He crossed his arms over his chest. "They went through my memory. They had their own psychic." He glared at her "He was in shock at how powerful a psychic had to be in order to make me think I was in love with her. Imagine my surprise!"

Conner's ice blue eyes widened at what he just heard. _M'gann…you didn't…_He thought to himself.

M'gann stiffened and looked up at him "You…you weren't supposed to get hurt… No one was supposed to get hurt…Conner and I were supposed to get back together…"

"So I was some pawn in your game with him! No wonder he left you M'gann. You're a manipulative bitch!" His eyes harbored only hatred for her.

M'gann gasped and looked down at her hands. Her tears streamed down her freckled cheeks and piled on to the ground. "La'gann I'm so sorry I-"

"No! I'm done here. We're done." He brushed past her left the room. As he headed toward his quarters he caught the eye of the Kryptonian clone. He sneered and walked past him, disgusted.

Conner stood frozen. All this time he thought he was expendable, replaceable, and unloved. So many things ran through his mind. He broke up with her for these vary reasons; abuse of her powers.

The Martian wiped her tears as she made her way out of the room. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she watched Conner. "C-Conner…how long were you standing there…?" her voice couldn't be smaller, or sadder.

He pulled on all of the strength he had to look into her eyes. He was prepared to yell at her, unleash all of his anger at her, but seeing that look in her eyes broke his will. Her once sparkling honey tone eyes were dull, glazed over and broken. He hated seeing her like this. "M'gann…." He opened his arms up, welcoming her.

Her eyes widened, but she couldn't stop her legs from running to him. She hugged him tightly, shaking, and afraid to let go. "I…I need help Conner…I… can't control it alone…" she cried into his chest.

His eyes softened as he held her "Shhh…you're not alone anymore." He lifted her small chin to look into his eyes "Hey…shhh.." his voice was soft and loving, his thumb gently stroked away her tears. "We'll get through this together…" It was the first time that M'gann ever asked for help, she's always been so confident about her powers.

She shook her head "Conner…I'm a monster…" she whispered, her small fingers clenching the soft fabric of his t shirt; trembling against him.

He smiled and gazed into her eyes "You're not a monster M'gann. You showed me that I could be more than a weapon. You gave me something to protect…" he laughed and pressed his lips against her forehead. "M'gann…you saw the psycho that I was…and liked me anyway." _I can't believe I actually learned something from Junior…_ She buried her head in his S shield and cried softly. Conner smiled and wrapped his arms around her. He was going to be her reason. He'll be strong enough for both of them. He kissed the top of her head and held her tight. "M'gann…I love you. I'll never leave you again…We'll get through this together."

La'gann decided it was best to leave the team. He felt as if he lacked a purpose. Kaldur returned to the team after exposing the newest client of the Light and La'gann felt no attachment to M'gann anymore. He returned home to Atlantis, he needed a new purpose. A new goal in life.

M'gann stood in the kitchen, stirring a bowl of cake batter. Ever since she dated La'gann she stopped baking. She made him little random meals, but she stayed away from cookies; Conner always loved when she baked cookies and cakes. "You seem better" a low voice mumbled behind her.

The Martian's amber eyes perked up at the familiar voice. She turned around and smiled cheerfully. "Conner! Hi" she giggled "I'm doing a lot better. Uncle Jonn's therapy sessions have been helping a lot." She blinked at him curiously "Where is everybody?" It was very unusual for there to be silence in the cave; especially recently with the addition of the new team members.

He smiled at her and leaned on the door frame. It's been a few weeks since La'gann quit and M'gann has noticeably been getting better. She's felt so guilty for what she's done to him; however she's finally started smiling again. "Jamie, Robin, and Batgirl went home for the night. Nightwing and Kaldur are on a mission in Rehlasia. Karen and Mal are celebrating their anniversary dinner back home, and Cassie, and Gar are on a mission with Wonder Woman."

She blushed softly "So…we're alone?" he watched as she fiddled with her short ginger locks.

He nodded, then glanced at her blush and smiled. He's wanted to kiss her for so long now, but he's also been afraid to. The therapy has been helping her, but he didn't think she was ready for anything intimate. "Yeah. I'll go into town and grab a pizza"

M'gann frowned as he was about to leave. She's wanted nothing more but to be in Conner's arm. _He's all I ever wanted…_ She just wanted things the way they used to be. When they were younger, in love, and happy. She set down the bowl and gently grabbed his shirt. "I can go with you."

He turned back and saw that look in her eye. That beautiful, glistening look, she was practically begging him to kiss her. "Nah, its fine. I should go alone. You're cooking" he gently brushed her off and hurried out of the cave, leaving M'gann hurt and alone.

When Conner finally returned with the pizza, the chocolate cake was finished. They sat in front of the television and talked. Reminiscing, the way they used to. The old team, and the time they spent together. For the first time in a long time they were alone and laughing together. M'gann watched how relaxed Conner was. He seemed so young and carefree; she was the only one he ever allowed to see him like this. Even the old team, his first real friends only saw him as the cocky, confident and sarcastic power house. M'gann saw him as the sweet, relaxed boy, with the need to be accepted.

He actually let his guard down with her again. She gently caressed his cheek and guided him to look into her eyes "Conner…" her voice was meek, and soft; As if she was approaching a beast that she didn't want to frighten. She sat up on the couch and pressed her full lips against his. She could feel his hesitation, but he smiled against her lips. His fingers found their way in her hair.

As much as he feared that this would be too much for them, he couldn't deny her of something that he wanted just as badly. He deepened her kiss, pulling her close and moving his lips hungrily over her own.

She leaned back on the couch, pulling him down with her. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he steadied his weight around her, not wanting to crush her. He needed this. They needed this.

He could feel her hands snake down from his face to his shirt. She clenched on to the hem as he pulled away from her kiss. She looked up at him, her dazzling honey hues pleading; begging for permission to continue. He wanted to stop, his brain tried to reason with him; Talk him out of the moment, but his heart argued. And won. He moved his hands down over her own and helped her guide his T-shirt off. He tossed it on the ground and fell back over her. She giggled cupping his face and rustling his jet black hair through her fingers.

He grinned down at her; he loved the sound of her laugh. "That's the most beautiful sound I've ever heard…" he whispered. He moved his hands to stroke her sides, inching up her white shirt; exposing her supple emerald skin. He moved her shirt higher up her torso; slowly he slipped it off of her petite body.

She giggled again feeling him remove her shirt; she hid behind the red fringes of her bangs and looked up at him. "Conner…" she moaned his name softly, her hands boldly slipped down his chest. She caressed every curve, and muscle, inching her hands lower to his black belt. She bit down on her lower pouty lip.

Conner couldn't help but let out a carefree laugh. This was so out of character for M'gann, so bold, so sexy, but he wasn't going to complain. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't turned on. "What are you doing?" he chuckled.

Her long eye lashes fluttered up at him as she unbuckled his belt. She grabbed the sides and jerked him closer to her clothed hips. "Nothing~" she chimed innocently. "It's just been so long…" she smiled softly.

He smirked and moved himself lower, easily breaking out of her grasp. He made his way down and unzipped her skinny jeans. "It has been way too long…" he brushed off his pleading logic telling him to stop_. I've always been a man of emotion…Why stop a habit of a lifetime?_ He yanked her jeans lower, bringing them down to her knees, exposing her yellow panties with white lace trim. "Beautiful…" he mouthed and leaned down. He placed a kiss on the outside of her clothed womanhood.

He watched her squirm nervously, shyly looking up between her bangs. "Conner…" she moaned softly. _He's so handsome…_ She felt so undeserving; she was so horrible to him these past few months. It was unbelievable how kind and warm he was to her. It was a testament to how much he's grown and matured.

The night was filled with their love. The cave echoed in M'gann's breathless moans, and Conner's sensual grunts. Although it wasn't their first time together, it felt as if it was the beginning of something new. M'gann awoke finding herself on top of Conner's chest; her face in the crook of his neck and his arms wrapped around her tiny waist. She took in his natural musk, and pine scent.

She glanced down at the ground and looked at their scattered clothing, which decorated the floor. She looked down at her strong sleeping Kryptonian beneath her and placed a sweet, chaste kiss on his lips; both of their lips were raw to the touch, sore from their kissing.

He smiled against her lips, as his bright blue eyes opened, staring up at her. "Mmm…morning" he ran his hand up her bare back.

She giggled at his touch and brushed her nose against his adoringly. "I love you Conner"

He laughed and playfully caressed her blanket covered bottom. "Hehe, I know. I love you too M'gann…" Last night was the best that with of them had slept in almost a year. _I almost forgot how she made all my bad dreams go away…_He raised an eyebrow feeling the soft cotton blanket. "M'gann did you get a blanket last night?"

She blinked up at him and shook her head "N-No" she blushed heavily and slowly sat up, looking around the room. _Did someone see us like this?_ Conner gently shifted her off of his abdomen and gathered his clothes. M'gann followed his lead and phased into a pair of jeans and T-shirt.

He slipped his boxers, followed by a pair of jeans on. He turned around hearing footsteps and noticed Kaldur in the kitchen. His face flushed a bit as he looked at his friend nervously. "Kaldur, Hey."

M'gann noticed that her old team leader was unable to look her in the eye. Her freckled cheeks flushed more as she held the blanket in her hands. "Kaldur…were you the one who gave me the blanket?" her voice was small.

Conner furrowed his black brows and looked at his teammate. It obviously made him uneasy just thinking about anyone else seeing his M'gann like that. Then it dawned on him. _When did she become mine again…?_

The Atlantian adjusted uncomfortably "Umm… yes. I did not wish to intrude, however I thought it best that I cover her before the team returned to the cave. "

Conner nodded and wrapped his arm around M'gann. "Thanks" he guided her out of the living room, grabbing his T shirt from the floor and walking into his bedroom. Once inside his room she stopped him by the threshold of the door. Her small hands lay against his cheek as she looked into his eyes. She closed her eyes and pressed her hands against his temples.

_Conner Kent….I love you so much…And I promise I will never ever…hurt you again…_ She spoke to him mentally and opened her eyes, gazing into his. Her honey orbs filled with so much love, but there was also a hint of sadness. Perhaps fear of rejection.

The Kryptonian felt himself melting under her soft touch. It felt so good to feel her inside of his head again. He caressed her hand against his cheek and beamed down at her. _M'gann I love you so much…I'll never ever let you go again… _He walked over to his dresser and dug through the black T shirts. From the moment he broke up with her he always wondered if it was the right decision. He knows now that it was wrong, M'gann needed help and he abandoned her in her time of need. He fished out a small compact box. He initially wanted to take things slow this time around but he's lost so much time with her. He needed to promise her that they'll be together forever. He walked over to her and grasped her hands as he got down on one knee.

M'gann watched him carefully, her bright eyes widened as he got down on his knee. "Conner…what are you doing?" She felt her heart racing, she couldn't believe what was about to happen.

He looked up at her, his blue eyes glowing into hers. "M'gann M'orzz, you were the only girl that I've ever loved. I've been with you my entire life, and when we broke up it was miserable…I tried to play it off like I was fine but it killed me to remain on this team seeing you with him. The reason I stayed was because…You're more than a teammate, you're so much more…You were my best friend, girlfriend, lover, and….I want you to be my wife…." He took a deep breath and opened the black box, displaying a silver band and a small diamond stone. "M'gann, will you marry me?" He was never good at expressing his emotions but one thing was certain. He wanted her to be his.

Hearing his sweet words she felt her eyes fill with tears. She couldn't believe that he still harbored these feelings for her. "Conner….after everything I did to you…"

He shook his head "You did it for me. You did it because you love me." He looked down and removed the ring from the case. "Do this because you love me too" His eyes were so soft, his heart and soul were in her hands. "M'gann….I'm giving you all of me." He whispered.

She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks, she shook her head and nodded "Yes….Yes I'll marry you" he slipped the ring on her finger and lifted her in his arms. He smiled brightly at her as she giggled. For once in a long time, Conner truly believed that everything was going to be ok.

-End-

* * *

Thank you~ I just wrote this because I'm in the middle of editing chapter 4 and 5 of my other SuperMartian story and I thought this actually turned out pretty well. Reviews are always welcomed.

Special thanks to **YoungTitansEvolution **for always supporting and reading my stories. Thank you so much for your kind words. I really cannot thank you enough.


End file.
